Lazos Inquebrantables
by Karlasone
Summary: Kim taeyeon era una chica normal que vivía en Los Ángeles debido al trabajo de sus padres, ella nació en Corea ya que sus padres eran de ahí, un día reciben una llamada que hara que la vida de Taeyeon cambie por completo haciendo que ella regrese a su antigua vida y reviva sombras del pasado que siempre la han atormentado.


Capitulo 1. El final del camino es el comienzo de tus sueños

"_Nadie llega a tu vida por casualidad, todo encuentro es un proyecto divino"_  
><em>*pensamientos* <em> _*sueños*_  
>*-No llores, veras que nos volveremos a ver- Decía un pequeño niño de unos 7 años aproximadamente mientras la abrazaba. -P-pero yo no quiero irme yo quiere seguir aquí contigo-Decía la pequeña Tae de 6 años mientras se aferraba más al niño-¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad? -Claro! A hora ve con tus padres te han de estar esperando, adiós Tae -Adiós k….* (ruido del despertador)<br>POV Tae -Otra vez ese sueño…siempre lo he tenido desde que me mude. Ese niño…quien es, siempre despierto antes de que yo pueda decir su nombre y siempre que intento recordar una opresión en el pecho me lo impide a pesar de todo siento que es una persona muy importante para mi tal vez debería preguntar a …. -Tae baja a desayunar, se te hará tarde….de nuevo! -Eeeee v-voy*_mi madre siempre tan directa*-Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me puse unos vaqueros sencillos, una camisa holgada y mi chaqueta y baje a desayunar._ _Cuando baje mi madre preparaba el desayuno pero al verme fue una mirada de que pronto me volvería a dar la charla de despertarme a la hora adecuada _ _-Cuantas veces te he dicho que te despiertes temprano, siempre te quedas hasta tarde jugando en línea y sabes que si tu padre se vuelve a enterar esta vez te castigara-dijo con una mirada severa._ _-Mamá ya tengo 21 años no pueden seguir castigándome!-dijo haciendo un puchero (XD)_ _su madre suspiro al verla sabía de antemano que no le ganaría ya que era muy terca_ _-… Como sea come y ve a la universidad, ya sabes ten tu celular a la mano…_ _-Por cualquier emergencia, ya lo sé me lo repites cada 5 minutos-dijo un poco irritada Tae._ _Termine de desayunar, mis padres ya se habían ido al parecer, mi padre siempre es muy frio conmigo se va temprano y regresa muy tarde nunca tiene tiempo para su hija, ni siquiera está en mis cumpleaños la última vez que lo vi aunque suene exagerado era cuando tenía 11 años así que no sé cómo este y mi madre…es la mejor madre de todas, ella siempre está conmigo aunque hay veces que también llega tarde y siempre me sobreprotege y pues no tengo amigos…soy la rara del salón solo por mis gustos de video juegos o anime, las única vez que me hice notar fue por llevar un vestido que mi mamá me compro los chicos se la pasaban viéndome y decían "quien diría que la rarita si tiene algo bueno que mostrar" después de eso varios chicos me manoseaban así que decidí jamás volver a ponerme ropa así por miedo_ _*Estaba en medio de la clase de baile (ella va a una universidad de artes, cantó y baile para "futuros famosos") cuando recibí una llamada de mi madre*_ _-De quien es ese celular!_ _-M-mío-dije un poco apenada era una de las pocas veces que todos me miraban en lo único que sobresalía era en el baile y canto pero nadie me tomaba en cuenta._ _-Otra vez usted señorita Kim!?_ _-L-lo siento-fui hacia mi bolso y vi que era mi… mamá! Agh le he dicho que no me hable en estas horas conteste y no espere que mi mamá contestara._ _-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables en este horario-le reclame pero más no grite_ _-….._ _-Mamá?...Mamá!_ _-Hija necesito que regreses a la casa-*pareciera como si estuviera llorando*_ _-Por qué? Que paso…mamá contéstame rápido-decía nerviosa y preocupada._ _-Es …que recibí una llamada desde Corea …me dijeron que tu abuela está muy grave al parecer le dio un infarto y le queda poco tiempo de vida y ella pidió verte-después de que mi madre terminara de decir eso rompió en llanto, todo el grupo se me quedo viendo al juzgar por sus miradas yo había empezado a llorar, no lo pensé 2 veces y salí corriendo no pasaba ningún taxi y recordé que mi casa está a solo 3 cuadras de la universidad así que empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, mi abuela no puede morir! Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, las lágrimas me nublaban los ojos a causa de las lágrimas termine tropezando pero no me importo y seguí corriendo al llegar vi a mi madre a fuera con una maletas en mano y después en mucho tiempo vi a mi padre los 2 al parecer me esperaban pero lo que me sorprendió es que mi padre se subió a otro carro pero no importa…ya no!_ _Subimos al carro que nos esperaba y fuimos directo al aeropuerto al ser mi familia de dinero aun que me importa poco mi padre siempre le insistió a mi mamá de tener un avión privado y de algo sirvió, llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos, todo el camino a Los Ángeles mi mamá y yo lloramos al llegar hicimos escala para ir a Corea y todo el viaje me la pase durmiendo ,tuve el mismo sueño….a aquel mismo niño._ _*__-Claro que nos volveremos a ver! … ahora ve te esperan ….adiós Tae_ _-Adiós Kyuhyun-Sabia su nombre pero al recordarlo un rubor surgió en mis mejillas sabía que si algún día lo llegara a ver lo reconocería ya que él es importante para mí._ _Me desperté ya que la azafata nos había avisado que acabábamos de llegar a Corea, tiene __15 años que no venía, bajamos y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la casa que teníamos en Corea._ _Esa casa me fue heredada por mi abuelo, llegamos y mi madre me dijo que acomodara mi ropa ellos irían a ver a la abuela ya que a mí me dijeron que tenía que ir mañana. Quería distraerme para no pensar en la enfermedad de mi abuela así que decidí ir a pasear al parque al que siempre iba de pequeña. Me fui a cambiar ya que hacia un poco de calor y decidí ponerme algo cómodo._ _Salí de la casa y me dirigí al parque había unos columpios en los que siempre me solía sentar pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros me di cuenta que estaba 4 chicos hablando entre sí, iba a ir de ahí pero uno de ellos volteo y me vio yo me puse nerviosa ya que yo desconfiaba de todas las personas pero después de verlos bien me vinieron unos cuantos nombres a la cabeza "Sungmin,Ryewook, Leetuk y Siwon"_ _El chico que me veía parecía menor pero algo me decía que era mayor que yo, su cara era tan tierna y con esa mirada me daba una ternura q…._ _-Disculpa….-mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el chico que me miraba hace unos momentos algo me decía que los conocía_ _-S-si?_ _-De casualidad… te llamas Taeyeon?_ _-S-si! – me sorprendí un poco ya que el sabia mi nombre, cuando le confirme mi nombre en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara._ _-…..Eres Tae…la pequeña Tae!- y sin previo aviso me estrecho entre sus brazos esa frase "la pequeña Tae" me vino a la cabeza y empecé a recordar solo había una persona que me abrazaba y era asi de cariñoso conmigo…"Sungmin"_ _-…..S-sungmin –El solamente asintió sentí como los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le devolvía el abrazo solo atine a decir-Sungmin oppa!_ _*Después de que el me soltara, me llevo con los demás al momento de verlos me acorde de ello mis únicos verdaderos amigos*_ _-Chicos!-Todos voltearon- Miren quien regreso después de 15 años! La pequeña-Al principio parecían pero después su cara se transformó en una de asombro se miraron entre si y corrieron a abrazarme._ _-(los 3) –Tae has regresado!-decían los 3 juntos pero la celebración se vio interrumpida por que alguien venía con 5 bebidas._ _-Por que causan demasiado alboroto?!_ _-Kyuhyun a que no sabes quién está aquí-decía un sonriente wookie._ _-No lo sé no soy adivino mejor tengan sus bebidas pero al momento que todos se quitaron y me vi de frente con el mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras que a él se le caían las botellas, estaba perplejo pero al momento se encontraba abrazándome al parecer habíamos empezado a llorar por que sentí como se mojaba mi blusa y como mis lagrimas surcaban por mis mejillas._ _-Te extrañe tanto, tenía tantas ganas de verte Kyuhyun-No sabía de donde salían todas esas palabras pero es como si las hubiera estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo._ _-Ves te lo dije….nos volveríamos a ver…sabes que siempre tengo razón _ _*solo atine a reírme mientras pequeñas lagrimas todavía bajaban por mi rostro, mientras que los demás estaban atrás era gracioso ya que los 4 estaban con un pañuelo limpiándose lagrimas falsas*_ _-(los 4) Que conmovedor! -dijeron mientras fingían como si estuvieran llorando a mares_ _*Después de un rato dejamos de abrazarnos y nos dispusimos a platicar_ _-Y Tae por que regresaste?-Preguntaba un curioso Leetuk y fue cuando me acorde de mi abuela, decidí no deprimirme para no preocuparlos._ _-Pues la verdad… mi abuela tuvo un infarto y mi madre y yo venimos lo mas rápido posible y …. Le queda poco tiempo de vida-dije mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, pero al decirlo vi como kyuhyun se tensaba._ _-Tu abuela …es la abuela Luna?- decía un poco temeroso kyuhyun y al decirlo todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el._ _-S-si, pero como lo sabes nunca les conté sobre ella-me quede perpleja como sabían de ella?_ _-P-por nada solo es que pues…ella conoce a kyu-dijo un nervioso Siwon_ _-….Si me encontré …con ella mientras venia cruzando la calle-dijo kyu quien fulmino a todos con la mirada yo iba a preguntar por qué estaban así pero eso se vio interrumpido por un chico que se paró atrás de Siwon _

_Continuara…._


End file.
